mattandtreyfandomcom-20200213-history
No Original (episode)
No Original is the 19th episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the fifth episode of Season 2. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) is talking about his exciting day that is going to work so far and then he walks out of his car and goes to his car. He goes to the campus and then he meets Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) to know how it may work and then he goes inside the classroom. In the classroom He tells Polly Pry (Megan Mullally) who knows things the right way to work the thing out. He tells Polly Pry bye and then he tells Alfred Packer to hold tight. He drives to Chick Fil A to meet James Humphrey (Matt Stone) who is helpful on cleaning his tray. He goes inside Chick Fil A and then he talks with George Noon (Dian Bachar) at the meeting near the restroom and then he tells him good day you know and then he says I think I'm right. He goes inside and then he tells a loan shark named Bryce (Felix Sabates) and then he shoots down Bryce and then kills him and then leaves. Simon tells George no. Simon walks to his car and then he goes to tell David (Dave Filoni) on how right he is doing at his athletics. He goes to tell Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride) that everything is organized the same way it is from last time. *He goes to find out and then he tells his principal named Gracie (Yasmine Bleeth) who knows things are the same and then she tells him thank you for coming to see me and then he tells her your welcome and then he gets the show on time going. He drives to Alfred's location that is at the amusement park in Philadelphia and then he walks inside and then he knows that a cannibal named Todd (Chris Sheridan) who envoys Alfred and then Simon fights Todd and then Todd has brain cancer and then he dies from brain cancer and then he leaves Alfred to it. He goes to the grounds and then he finds out that Joe (Robert Vaughn) and a cannibal named Jacob (Fitz Houston) who wants to hire Alfred and then he hires Alfred and then Alfred kills Jacob and then Simon Packer leaves the scene and say this is a crime and then he walks away from Alfred. *He goes to Lisa's mansion and then he finds out that Lisa Packer (April Stewart) is telling a cannibal named Jay (Dorian Missick) who is a cannibal and heavies of Alfred and then Alfred and Lisa goes to arrive and then Jay has stomach cancer and then he dies from it and then Simon tells Alfred and Lisa to let this go and then Alfred is held by Lisa countable. He goes to tell Paul Packer (Daran Norris) and a cannibal boss named Jeffers (Wendell Pierce) to start the attack and then he kills Jeffers and then gets inside the mansion by breaking the code down. He is countered by Frank Miller (Jason McHugh) who is a butcher and a serial killer and then he calls in a serial killer enforcer named Terry (Josh Zuckerman) who is hired to kill Simon and then Simon kills Terry once again and then Simon tells Frank Miller to never fear it himself and then he leaves it to himself. *He finds out that Aaron Noon (Joey Diaz) is also calling in a loan shark named Tommy (Bruce MacVittie) who is a loan shark heavy of Aaron Noon and then Simon fights Tommy and then Tommy falls into a pool and then he drowns into a pool and dies from his accidental drowning and then he tells Aaron Noon to deal with it. He tells Aaron Noon to leave it to himself and then he leaves the mansion and then tells James Humphrey that was good. He finds out that a drug dealer named Amos (Eric Bogosian) is taking an order in him and then he tells him good thing and then Simon fights Amos and then Amos tells him goodbye and then Amos dies from heart failure. Deaths *Bryce - Killed by Simon Packer. *Todd - Died from brain cancer. *Jacob - Killed by Alfred Packer. *Jay - Died from stomach cancer. *Jeffers - Killed by Simon Packer. *Terry - Killed by Simon Packer. *Tommy - Killed by Simon Packer. *Amos - Died from heart failure. Rating Advisory *The following presentation is Rated TV-MA it contains drug use and violence viewer discreation is advised.